The Four Demons of Chaos
by Tem 'Xephmor' Ki'Blade
Summary: The Story of Tem Ki'blade and his Family. The first page is a character and backstory page. Please still review the back story Sonic Characters will be in later chapters. RR and enjoy!


I've never been good at describing characters within the story, so I'm going to do it on this page.note: Sonic characters will be in later chapters2nd note: They people in this section are real people and there screen names and sprites, I don't take credit for them and they did give me permission to use them.

Tem 'Xephmore' Ki'blade- Tem is an easy going 15 year old red hedgehog. He looks like sonic except. He has gray ears and yellow eyes. He wears black gloves that don't cover his figures and thumbs. He likes to wear a green jacket and light blue pants with his teal shoes. Tem has a sense of justice; he won't fight unless he has to. He is protective of his family and wouldn't leave them for anything. (http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/4021/exampleeg5.png)

H.S.R Ki'blade- Tem's 14 year old brother. H.S.R is a sliver hedgehog with all his spikes sticking up. He has some of his fur going out over his eyes. He has red eyes and a bit of red on one of his spikes, and he wears a blue vest. H.S.R is a strong warrior who has two emerald keyblades. He is serious at times but funny in others. (http://img56.imageshack.us/img56/9497/exampleyy2.png)

Foxmaiden "Kaitou" Ki'blade- Tem's 14 year old sister, and H.S.R's fraternal twin (for those who don't know, that means they don't look alike). Foxmaiden is a red (big DUH here) fox with blue eyes. Has long red hair and some that goes over her eyes like H.S.R's. She wears a black head band, black shirt, black shoes, and blue pants. She is a very nice, and she doesn't fight unless she is forced to. (http://img215.imageshack.us/img215/3365/exampleeg4.png)

Axonn Donetello Ki'blade- Tem's 13 year old cousin (Dad's Side). Axonn is a dark gray hedgehog with blue eyes. He wears a red shirt with a black vest, dark blue jeans, and black shoes lined with green at the bottom. Axonn is a very serious person with a very long story himself (If you want to know it let me know and I'll let him know you want to know). (http://img215.imageshack.us/img215/3444/examplexi3.png)

Speed Ki'blade- Tem's 12 year old cousin (Dad's side, not Axonn's brother). Speed is a blue hedgehog with green eyes. He wears black gloves like Tem, has goggles with him at all times, wears a leather jacket, white t-shirt, gray pants, and black shoes. He is the type that always wants to help out others. He maybe the youngest in the family but he acts much higher than his age would suggest. (http://img215.imageshack.us/img215/2195/exampleoe2.png)

Zeke Shamanic- Tem's 16 year old cousin (Mom's Side). Zeke is a blue fox with teal eyes. He wears a black shirt, black pants, and the same shoes that Tails' has. Zeke is the oldest of the family but he doesn't like to fight unless he has to. He and Tem are close as if they were brothers. (http://img58.imageshack.us/img58/7769/exampletr2.png)  
As the story goes on you will notice that everyone's personalities will change, and I will add more characters.

Now I will give a back-story on the concept of this story.

"Listen well to my words young apprentice, and listen hard. There is little time left, and this tale must be told. So that there will be those to remember it."

"I'm listening master"

"Long ago, before the Chaos emeralds even existed. 4 demons ruled over the earth. Each one used an element that it took from the very earth it's self. There was Inferno the demon of fire, Shadow the demon of dark (no relation to the hedgehog), Dudoble the demon of light, and Xephmor the demon of lightning. Each one controlled a different corner of the globe. Our great ancestor of the time figured out the one way to defeat them, they had a weakness to each others powers. He tricked each one into attacking each others lands. The demons ended up meeting in the center of their territories. They fired all there energy at each other, the shots met in the middle and there was an explosion of light. Out ancestor witnessed the battle himself and he saw the energy start to turn green."

"What was it?"

"The details are never clear, but what we do know is what he saw was Chaos energy, that same energy went back into the earth after the light faded. The demons went with the light, leaving our ancestor alone near a crater. The only thing left in sight was done at the center of the crater. A bit of the green light was left; he went down and examined the light. The jumped on him and he gained the power of chaos. As you grow up you will learn what powers you gain from relation. All you to know now is this, and never forget it, chaos energy isn't the beginning or the end. Some day they will be a power hungry organization, leader, or someone; who will try to separate the energy again. If he or she succeeds the demon's energy will be awoken and seek out hosts. And they will try to take each other down, no matter who they have to kill to do it. It may not happen in your life time, if it doesn't make sure our next blood line knows this story."

"And if it does happen?"

"Prepare for the worst, and find Xephmor"

"Why Xephmor, I thought he was one of the evil demons."

"He is but he does have a good side, unlike the others, try to side with him and reason with him."

And with that he died, leaving the young boy alone; knowing something that would save the world some day.

-Tem 'Xephmor' Ki'blade


End file.
